Trent X Trent
by FantasyDude28
Summary: This is one of many of the Trent fanfictions. join the Trent fandom today. hail Trent 6669420KKKLOLjews
1. Clones

Trent was sitting around in his dark dank basement, semen covered the walls, and blood all over the floor, eight year old remains everywhere. He was sitting on his futon, there was a ring at the door. He got up his dick rolling on the floor. He opened the door, the mail man running away "oh oh ah ah." Trent said (which translated to nigger where you going?). Trent didn't have much interaction with the outside world. He opened his package (not his dick) and saw it was a cloning machine! He put his massive schlong into it. Another massive ding a ling long falling onto the floor. Trent roared in excitement. Scratching his armpits and shitting furiously, spreading his rectum in happiness. He then expanded the clone machine, stepping into it. Another Trent stepped out. Trent turned around and looked deep into Trent's beautiful, sexy, magnificent eyes that sparkled in the light and caused Trent to have an erection. Trent looked down at Trent's throbbing massive ding a ling long, gasping. The size of Trent's schlong gave Trent a hard stiff bownaar (not a typo). They both took a massive shit at the same time, parts of undigested Funyuns could be seen. One undigested Funyun landed on Trent's face. Trent leaned in slowly, whispering "oh oh aaah"(which translated to what are you doing in mah basement) grabbing Trent's ass and licking the Funyun off his cheek. Kneeling down Trent started to play with Trent's ass. Putting his nasty yellow Funyuns teeth between Trent's ass cheeks. Grabbing a piece of shit from inside of his rectum with his teeth. Swallowing the massive turd. Trent delicately placed his foot in Trent's asshole, shitcum spilling everywhere onto Trent's foot. Biting down hard onto Trent's scrotum. Trent rips Trent's scrotum open with his teeth, just made sperm spewing everywhere. Trent shitting in agony all over Trent's foot. "OOOOOOOH AAAAAAAAH" Trent yelled. Cum spraying out of his asshole all over Trent's foot. Brown shit cum spraying everywhere in Trent's basement. Piss is dripping out of Trent's hard stiff ding dong. They are sweaty with one another's explosive diarrhea. A puddle of blood, undigested funyuns and shitcum laid over the floor. The Jesus Christ look-a-like spitting into Trent's scrotum, filling it up with phlegm. Trent's scrotum blowing up and spitting unheated semen all over Trent's face. Trent took his foot out of Trent's ass. Pushing Trent onto the wall, leaning over him. Whispering "oh oh ahahahah". Trent shoved his massive eshrekction in Trent's scrotum. Trent shit again. This time in extreme pleasure. Shitcum still spraying from Trent's asshole. Trent leaned down and took Trent's shitcum into his mouth, spitting it into Trent's ear. Trent slowly spread shitcum all over Trent's unibrow. Trent rubbed Trent's nipples slowly. Making tit juice spray everywhere as Trent shit and yelled "OOOOOH AHAHAHA" in extreme pleasure. Trent pulled out a chili dog. Shoving it slowly but hard into Trent's dick hole, whispering into Trent's ear "ha ah oh". Trent pissed deep into Trent's scrotum. The scrotum expanding wide until it explodes in a massive rain of piss and unheated semen. Trent swirled his tongue deep into Trent's nostril. Trent shitting in extreme pleasure once more. Trent pulled out of Trent's scrotum, looking deep into his eyes saying "ah oh ah". Trent licked Trent's nostril once more before stepping back into the clone machine, leaving behind a massive shit and a bag of Funyuns. Trent stared after Trent as he walked into the clone machine. Crying tears of MLG pro Dorito mountain dew tears. He couldn't get up to stop him. He lay there crying and licking off shitcum from his ear. Laying down and closing his eyes. Sleeping in his puddle of shitcum, undigested funyuns, blood, MLG pro Dorito mountain dew tears, unheated semen and left over phlegm. Crying himself to sleep. Dreaming of his wonderful masturbation gay sex adventure with himself. Having a massive schlong all night well he slept, having several nocturnal shitcum emissions.


	2. Onions and blood

Trent woke up. His skin sticky with blood, shitcum and MLG pro Dorito mountain dew tears. He looked around, remembering Trent wasn't here. He tried to get up but the unheated semen from his ripped open scrotum pulled him down. Trent began to cry. Crying out for his beloved Trent, "ooh ah ah" Trent shouted in sadness. There was a blinding light and the smell of onions. Trent knew who it was. "Hello again lad" Shrek said. "oh oh ahah" Trent replied. Ripping of the dry shitcum from his body. Shrek looked down at Trent's ding a ling and gasped. "I forgot how big it was lad." Shrek leaned in for a passionate kiss with Trent. Trent pushed Shrek into the wall, Shrek purring in agonized pleasure. The green ogre began to become eshrekt. Trent made Shrek bend over, Trent bending over him. Trent shoved his enlarged ding dong into Shreks poop chute. Shrek's asshole expanded, onion juice pouring out from his rectum. Shrek let out earcum (which naturally all ogres do) and shit in pleasure and pain all over Trent's massive schlong. Trent leaned in and whispered into Shrek's ear "aha oh oh" (which translates to; you green nigger what're you doing in my basement!" Shrek kept letting out his diarrhea uncontrollably, yelling, "Trent-kun give me your children!'. Trent sat down onto Shrek's ass, which was expanded so you could see Shrek's inners. Trent put his asshole to Shrek's, shitcumming into the ogre's buttock. Shrek squealed in pleasure, little ogre children spraying out his dick hole. Shrek fell onto the floor, earcumming all over himself. Trent leaned into Shrek roaring in his ear "nigger nigger nigs!" (which translates to; it's not yet ogre till I say it's ogre." Flipping Shrek onto his back Trent shoved his ding a ling a long into Shrek's small stomach. Stomach acid flying out everywhere onto Trent's dick, burning the remaining flaps of Trent's scrotum. Shitcum was spraying out of Trent's ass like a fire hose. Shrek grew weak from the loss of blood and intestines. Trent's massive, enlarged blood filled sponge tissue shaft or pillar organ starting to hit against Shrek's heart. Shrek's earcum was starting to create a puddle. The newborn ogre babies began to cry. Trent left Shrek dying, walking over to the babies. Trent shoved his peniular organ into one baby's nostril. It growing limp and dying. Trent shoved his schlong into another's ear, His dong going out the other ear. He sat back on his futon, going back asleep.


End file.
